Watermelon and Lemonade
by Green.and.Gray
Summary: One-shot Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT help other people. EVER.


**Hello! So yeah, this is my first Sonny with a Chance fic and it's also my first fic on this account. I'm writing it as I go along… So basically I still have no idea what the plot will be… But I had no idea what to write about so I asked my best friend (username: Your Pet Peeve) to give me some prompts and she said (and I quote) Watermelon… "No matter how hard you glare at me, I'm never gonna say it"… Lemonade stand… And then she said to use some Lyrics from the song "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by JET. So I'll find a way to throw some of those in there. And I still have no idea what to write about. Maybe an arrow of brilliance will hit me in the next 25 seconds. I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, really? Why would I be on fanfiction if I OWNED Sonny with a Chance? Come on people, not that hard… =]**

**For future reference: **_**Chad's thoughts **__Sonny's thoughts_

**So anyways, enjoy? Oh, and review please!!**

* * *

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're _so_ good." Sonny answered Chad, then spun around to leave, her long, brown hair hitting the boy in the face. He smirked as she exited the commissary in a huff.

"So what were you guys arguing about this time?" Portlyn asked him with a sigh.

"Uhh… I don't really remember… Oh right! Watermelon," he said with satisfaction.

"Seriously? Watermelon? You can't just coming up with new things to argue about all the time. When are you just going to ask the girl out already?" Portlyn said, tired of their obliviousness to one another.

" What? Why would I ask Sonny out? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for the girls. The girls fall all over him."

"If that's really what you think, Chad." She got up and walked away, not believing one bit of his denial.

.*.*.

Sonny and Tawni walked outside of Condor Studios and had to cover their eyes because of the bright sun.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful day out," Sonny said. "We should do something fun outside today! What do you think, Tawni?"

"You mean like outside? Like as in nature? Ew. No thanks."

"Okay fine, I'll ask someone else… But what should we do…" She thought this last part more to herself.

"Well," said Tawni, while filing her nails, "why don't you just go ask your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?! I don't have a boyfriend, Tawni. I thought that you of all people would know that!"

"Okay, well he's not officially you're boyfriend. But we all know you like each other, anyways. Nico and Grady even bet that you're secretly dating."

"Who are you talking about? And I'm not secretly dating anyone!" Sonny looked completely baffled.

"Chad, of course!" Tawni said as if the entire world knew this fact. Sonny practically blew up.

"WHAT?! Why do they think I'm dating HIM?! I wouldn't date that three-named jerk if my life depended on it!" She was out of breath by the time she finished her little rant.

Tawni still looked bored. "Whatever you say, Sonny. Now go find something to do outside, and someone to do it with, because I have to go shopping. Tell me how it goes later at rehearsal!" And with that, she left Sonny on the front steps of Condor Studios to contemplate what she was going to do on that beautiful day.

"I've got it!" she said to herself as she watched Tawni drive away. "A lemonade stand!" She ran inside to find the rest of her cast mates.

.*.*.

Chad looked deep into Portlyn's eyes, and put his finger to her lips. "Shh. The time for talking is over. And once fall comes back to the Falls—CUT!" He turned away from her and towards the director. "I need a break. And will someone get me a latte?! NOW?!" He huffed angrily to the chocolate fountain and grabbed a pretzel to dip in the chocolate.

"What are you so angry about?" Apparently, Portlyn had followed him.

"Nothing. Now go away," he spat.

"Oh fine," she said while walking away. "I don't see why I bother anymore."

Finally, Chad was left to his thoughts.

_**Maybe I shouldn't be mean to her. But really, it's her fault I'm so distracted right now, anyways! She's got me all confused about Sonny. I mean, how could I like Sonny? I would never like her. I mean, it's not possible. We're constantly fighting! And plus, she's so annoying with that whole, 'I don't fall for Chad Dylan Cooper' thing. No, I'm not attracted to her in the least. Well, except for maybe her pretty hair… And pretty eyes… But no. I can think a girl is pretty without liking her, right? Right?! Oh. Of course I can! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Almost forgot for a second there. But anyways, I don't like Sonny. I just think she's pretty, it's as simple as that.**_

He walked back over to the set, content with his revelation about his feelings.

"You can take the rest of the day off, Chad," the director said.

"Fine. I was planning on it anyways." He strutted off to his dressing room, his mind still wandering back to Sonny.

.*.*.

"Nico! Grady! Zora!" Sonny yelled, looking for her friends. She had checked everywhere for them, the props room, their dressing rooms, the air vents and the mummy sarcophagus for Zora, but she simply could not find them.

_Jeez, I hope they're okay. But I'm sure they are, they're always disappearing. They'll turn up before rehearsal. Now who else could I ask to help me run a lemonade stand? I guess I can ask Chad… No. It will just end up in a fight. But still, it would be a shame for this beautiful day to go to waste... Okay. I'll ask him._

Sonny marched out of her dressing room, her mind made up. She made her way over to the set of 'Mackenzie Falls' to find Chad. She thought about how she used to think that he was the most amazing person ever. But now he was just annoying… Sometimes sweet and caring… But mostly annoying!

But all this thinking took her attention away from where she was going, and before she knew it she was slamming into someone and the both of them toppled over.

"Oh my god, I'm so—Oh, it's you Chad."

"Hey, you sound disappointed."

"No, I'm not. Actually, I was coming over here to find you."

"Oh really?" he asked, and raised one eyebrow. "You just couldn't stay away from the great Chad Dylan Cooper, teen heartthrob, could you?"

"Actually, I was looking for someone to run a lemonade stand with me, since it's such a nice day out. Unfortunately, all of my other friends are busy. You're my last resort."

"Well if that's the way you're going to think about it, then there's no way I would want to help you with anything now," he said with a smirk.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So you'll help me?"

"Oh I'll _so _help you," he smirked, then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Yay, thanks Chad! I love lemonade stands." Sonny smiled wide and bright, and dragged Chad Dylan Cooper off to go find a table.

.*.*.

"See?! Isn't this fun?!" Sonny said, bubbling over with happiness and excitement when a long line began to form by the stand that was in front of the two actors. "Oh, I have an idea!"

"This can't be good," Chad groaned.

"We could put all of the profits towards charity!" she said excitedly. "That way, we're having fun _and_ helping others!"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. We do all this work, and you want me to just give away all the money? No. No way. Not gonna happen."

"But please Cha—"

"I said no."

Sonny looked at him sadly, the disappointment clear in her eyes.

_**Oh no. There she goes with that look. It's so sad… I can't stand it! Why can't I stand it?! I normally enjoy making other people upset. But with Sonny… I can't. Ugh. I hate this. Well, fine. I guess I'll let her do the whole charity thing. It'll be good for my image, anyways. But that's why I'm doing it, for me. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do things for anyone other than Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

"Oh, alright, fine. Give away all the money."

"Yay! Aww, you do care about other people…" Sonny said with a smile and a pink tint on her face.

"No, it's just good for my image."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you care."

"Image."

"Care."

"Image."

"Care."

"Image."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you admit that you care."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes you will."

"And what makes you think that?!" He smirked.

"Well," Sonny thought about it, "I'll glare at you until you do."

"Ha! Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny. Your glaring will do nothing to me."

Sonny simply glared.

"Okay Sonny, this little game is over, you can stop glaring. You know you won't win."

Still, she shot daggers from her eyes.

"No matter how hard you glare at me, I'm never gonna say it!" he exclaimed.

"Why not? Why can't you just admit that you care?" Sonny asked, genuinely interested.

"Because, Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ caring. It's not his _thing,_" he answered, very matter-of-factly.

"But why are you like that? Why can't you care?" she spoke in an even, soft tone.

"It just doesn't work that way. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care about other people. Other people care about Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Ugh. You make no sense. Well, at least we're doing the charity thing." Sonny returned to her normal, cheerful self at this thought.

"Ugh. I can't believe Chad Dylan Cooper is helping with _charity_."

"Okay seriously, would you _please_ stop referring to yourself in third person? I mean, who are you, Julius Caesar?" Sonny complained, even though she smiled as she said it.

"Sorry Sonny, it's all part of being—"

"Don't say it."

"Okay."

* * *

**Alright, how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? I couldn't think of a better way to end it, so I just left it like this. I tried really hard on this one. It's only meant to be a one-shot, but if you want I could try to add more. I need the inspiration though! My brain is tired at the moment. But if I get enough reviews, I could add another chapter or two. But for now I'll say it's complete.**

**So please, review? It only takes a couple seconds! =D**

**I'll be back with more stories, but for now, in the words of Chad Dylan Cooper:**

**Peace Out Suckas!**

**.Gray**


End file.
